Happy Birthday in Heaven
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Angela deals with the anniversary of a death. It's not really Angst or Tragedy, more like...heartache. OneShot.


**A/N: I'm not sure of Angela's religion, so for this fiction, she's Catholic (or at least enough Catholic to know the 'prayer' below).**

**Title: Happy Birthday in Heaven**

**Rating: K+**

**Summery: Angela deals with the anniversary of a death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES. I do own the heartache and the plotline contained within. So **

**© WolfMyjic 2006**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night sky was clear and blanketed with stars. The full moon washed over everything with a silvery light that pooled on the ground in strange shapes through the tree limbs. A gentle warm breeze ruffled that black hair of Angela Montenegro. The artist took a deep, ragged breath, and closed her eyes. Her insides quaked as she tried to fight back her tears. Her eyelashes fluttered open and she lowered herself to the ground, her feet tucked under her, and she let her backpack slid off her shoulder. She had thought about doing this during the day, while the sun was bright over-head, but something just didn't feel right about that. Something called her to this place at this time. Angela looked around to make sure nobody else was there. This was something she wanted- no needed- to do by herself.

Slowly, she pulled her bag in front of her, and unzipped it. The first thing to come out was a balloon. Angela watched as it floated up and stopped two feet above the ground, the weight at its end keeping it on earth. Next she removed, one by one, four white candles, in mint green holders. Angela placed the candles in a small semi-circle in front of her, and then pulled a lighter from her pocket and slowly lit each one. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she watched the flames flicker in the wind. Dropping her head back slightly, Angela let her eye focus on the brightest star in the sky. "Why, my Lord—dare I ask why?" she asks in a soft voice that seemed to echo through the quietness. Closing her eyes, she continued on. "It will not hear the whisper of the wind," she said and felt the breeze push against her face. "Or see the beauty of its parents' face." As she spoke, tears began to spill and slid silently down her cheeks. "It will not see the beauty of Your creation or the flame of a sunrise." Angela dropped her head into her hands and fought back the sobs that threaten to rake through her body, and even when hands touched both her shoulders, she didn't move. She felt to two presences kneel beside her- one on each side. Lifting her head, she turned first to the left. Her best friend offered a small smile, that Angela returned. Next to Tempe was Zack, who looked nervous, but tried to offer a comforting smile. Angela felt her heart swell, and then she turned to the right. Seeley gave her a nod, and next to him Jack gave her a tight smile. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, as she turned back to Tempe.

"I know what this day is, Angela," she said. "And I didn't want you to be alone. Please don't be mad that I told." Angela was startled when she felt Booth reach over and take her hand, and turned questioning eyes to him.

"Finish," he whispered. Angela swallowed hard, but knew what he was asking.

"Why, my Lord?" she said, barely able to talk past the emotions building inside of her.

"Why, My child," Seeley began, his voice rich, and deep and comforting in the night. "Do you ask 'why'? Well, I will tell you why." He gave Angela's hand a squeezed before he went on. "You see, the child lives. Instead of the wind he hears the sound of angels singing before My throne."

"Instead of the beauty that passes he sees everlasting Beauty—he sees My face," Tempe said, earning her a surprised look from Angela.

"He was created and lived a short time so the image of his parents imprinted on his face may stand before Me as their personal intercessor," Jack said, picking up where Tempe had left off.

"He knows secrets of heaven unknown to men on earth," Zack spoke, his voice a little uncertain.

"He laughs with a special joy that only the innocent possess." Booth once again took over. "My ways are not the ways of man. I create for My Kingdom and each creature fills a place in that Kingdom that could not be filled by another. He was created for My joy and his parents' merits. He has never seen pain or sin. He has never felt hunger or pain. I breathed a soul into a seed, made it grow and called it forth." Angela felt the tears streaming down her face, and she hiccupped when she opened her mouth.

"I am humbled before you," she began and then shook her head. "I can't," she said quietly.

"Yes, you can," Tempe told her.

"I am humbled before you," Booth began, catching Angela's eyes, and when he spoke again, Angela's voice mixed with his. "My Lord, for questioning Your wisdom, goodness, and love. I speak as a fool—forgive me. I acknowledge Your sovereign rights over life and death. I thank You for the life that began for so short a time to enjoy so long an Eternity." Angela's sobs filled the night air, as she fell against Tempe.

"Shh, it's okay," Tempe soothed, trying her best to be a good friend. The others sat and waited. Finally, Angela sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "But how did you…did you all know…?"

"Booth taught us our lines," Jack said.

"You mentioned before the prayer you say," Tempe reminded her.

"Try to say," Angela corrected. "I've never been able to get through it before." She looked down at her hand still tucked securely into Booth's. Tempe noticed, and reached over and placed her hand on top of theirs. Angela lifted her head and smiled at her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us, Ange?" Jack asked.

"Because, it was a long time ago," she answered. "I didn't want you to feel sorry for me."

"The loss of a child," Booth began, "is nothing to hide, Angela."

"We're all your friends," Tempe said. "We're always going to be here."

"That's what friends do," Zack threw in. Angela looked at each face that surrounded her and smiled.

"Her name is Natalia," she began softly. "And she was due four years ago today." They all looked at the four candles that danced in the night, and the one white balloon.

"Well, we have a present for Natalia," Tempe said, and nodded at Hodgins. Angela turned to face him and let out a happy sob when she saw the clustered of balloons he held.

"Oh, thank you," she said.

"No need to thank us," Jack said with a smile. The five friends stood and Jack handed Angela the strings to the balloons. With a deep breath, Angela placed her white one- with _Happy Birthday Natalia_ written on it, in the middle. She looked around at her friends and then up to Heaven.

"Happy Birthday, Natalia," she said. "Happy birthday in Heaven." With that she let the balloons go, and they all watched they drift skyward. "I love you. For always and forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_end A/N#1: This fictions is very special to me. My husband and I lost a child due to miscarriage. Today, August 18, was 'her' due date. 'She' would have been four this year. We call her 'Natalia' to help us deal with the lost. _

_I felt the need to write this, and I'm honestly not asking for reviews. If you want to say something, than please do. But don't feel that you have too._

_end A/N#2: The above 'prayer' is credited to Mother M. Angelica_

_Happy Birthday in Heaven, Natalia!_

_Love Mama_


End file.
